


My Boys

by shadkit



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadkit/pseuds/shadkit
Summary: Just a feel-good oneshot with the Son boys
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	My Boys

You two are now all grown and living your own adventures. You boys are the most beautiful things life ever given me. It was always so hard to let either of you go. Choosing to train so I could protect you boys was something that I love and yet hated doing. Training kept me away from witnessing every little moment. The things I've done for you could be seen that I was an awful father. But I hope you boys know deep down everything I am and do is for you.

It reminds me of the first time I started training away from home again. How happy to get the chance back, but it meant I wasn't going to see my little Gohan for a while. Even though Chichi said it was ok, I still struggled with the idea I was going to be away. I had to convince myself that I was doing this for you, even when I wanted to stay close. I couldn't stand the thought of not watching you grow for just a minute.

Watching you explore everything around you was the highlight of my day. Helping your mother feed you, clean you up, and even put you to sleep will always be my favorite things. The first day I was away, all I wanted was to go back to you. Thoughts about if you were crying. Thoughts about what if you needed me. But I needed to train so that I can protect you from all the bad in the world.

The first night away, all I thought about was how I wish I were telling you a bedtime story. The next day was no different. Every day felt harder than the last. But when I finally came home, I just couldn't put you down, not even when it was time for your nap or bath. Not even Chichi could pull you away from me. Eventually going off training became more manageable, because now I had something to look forward to. Because when I returned, I get to hear all the stories of what you did and learned. It was hard to leave, but the best part is coming back to you.

I blame myself for all the bad things that happened to you. I wasn't strong enough to keep you in my arms. So, I had to become stronger. So strong that daddy could fight away all your nightmares. Strong enough that nobody would ever take you away from me. But I keep failing you, and it hurts so much. Yet you still looked up to me. And so, no matter what, I'll keep pushing forward just to make sure that one day you won't have to worry. That was until it happened, and I had to do something that just broke me. I had to keep away. But I did it all for you. Daddy does everything for you. And now your future sibling. That breaks daddy's heart more than you'll ever know.

Then something amazing happened. I was going to be allowed to see you and mommy again. I was even going to meet your sibling. I was so excited. I get to see how much my little guy grew. I'll be able to you again and hear about everything I missed. One day could never change seven years, but I'll take whatever I can to see your smile again. That day was also fantastic for finding out I gave you an incredible little brother. I gave my Chichi two perfect little boys. I couldn't be any happier. But when I was given the chance to live again, my joy grew. I get to watch BOTH of you grow.

Sadly, I missed so much of your life, but I'm here now, and I'm not leaving. You're so amazing, and I can't stop admiring every little thing you do. You're such a delight to be around. Chichi did a fantastic job. It's like you don't need me around, but I'm so glad we spend time together. You're so independent and adventurous. But I'm so happy I'm here now to continue watching you grow and make up for all the lost time between us.

Seeing my little guys become men, and then getting to experience the greatest joys makes me so happy. I got the honor to be alive to witness them getting married. Get to grow into wonderful fathers of their own. I was even gifted bundles of joy that are my grandchildren, which was such an overwhelmingly great feeling.

Both of my precious little guys grew up to be amazing men. Watching you was and always is a great joy. And also, being around for when even you two became fathers will always be a blessing. You two are the greatest joys I have, and I'll always be with you…

_even though I'm not physically there anymore._

**Author's Note:**

> Was in a feel-good moment. Hope you enjoy. Hugs


End file.
